Não quero ver você triste
by Nessa Hiwatari
Summary: Mal haviam começado as aulas quando ele o viu. Na memória, um vulto cinza e vermelho.
1. Chapter 1

#Bakuten Shoot Beyblade não me pertence

#UA

Boa leitura

**...**

**...**

**Prefácio**

Mal haviam começado as aulas quando ele o viu. Na memória, um vulto cinza e vermelho.

.

Sim, era muito ruim.

Jesus, Maria, José, por que demônios tanta força nas pobres cordas do violino?

Mas ainda assim eram incômodos os estalos da régua metálica contras as mãozinhas pequenas e pálidas, agora quase roxas.

.

Terminado a aula, apenas foi embora, não quis voltar para casa cedo. Saiu da escola deixando apenas aquele vulto cinza - o vermelho já não dava para ver.

Andou pelo parque e fez o que lhe deu vontade. Voltou-se para a capa do violino pensando em tocar um pouco.

_Maldito seja, esquecera o arco._

Deu volta e meia de volta à sala, quase correndo e por pouco não esbarrando em alguma pessoa. Subiu os três degraus e andou pelos corredores. Uma melodia suave e triste acompanhada pelo piano. O compasso estava lento a ponto de lhe irritar um bocado, mas ainda sim era belo.

Ficou próximo à porta sem dar sinais de sua presença enquanto a música ainda soava, mas de repente um tranco. Demônios, de novo? Que mão pesada ele tinha.

Suspirou e esperou o estalo que veio ainda mais alto do que ele previu. Aquilo provavelmente deixaria marcas.

...

Continua...

...

...

Acho que foi o prólogo mais curto que eu já fiz...

Não notei por que fiz num documento só.

Nada muito relevante, minha cara...

Mas espero que não esteja de todo mal – só espero.

Presente para Julie Stephany.

Bey-jokas.


	2. Chapter 2

#Bakuten Shoot Beyblade não me pertence.

*Song fic. (Tema de não quero ver você triste – Por Marisa Monte & Erasmo Carlos.).

Boa leitura.

...

...

**Capítulo 1**

Ele estava tão estafado como podia e assim como não podia.

O violino jogado num canto à sua esquerda, o arco perto de seus sapatos negros. Não importava se estava bem escondido ou não, só queria parar por pelo menos umas horas, sem vozes nem gritos, nem fúria nem desprezo.

- Eu nem queria estar aqui. – sussurrou para si mesmo, irritado, o pequeno russo em meio à caótica cidade de Nova York.

.

"Nossa escola não é lugar para estrangeiros daquele nível". – Foi o que ele ouviu no caminho para a diretoria.

Voltou com a ponta dos dedos geladas e a mente num ponto daquela frase.

.

"_Pior que estar em meio a estrangeiros é ser estranhado por eles."_

_._

"Estique mais o braço!"

"Arrume sua postura!"

"Não tense tanto seus ombros!"

"Não atrase a nota!"

"O compasso está errado!"

"Você não aprende nunca?"

.

- Faça isso, não faça aquilo. Eu não sou um boneco de farrapos, droga. – resmungou para nada além que o próprio nada.

.

_Sente o céu_

_Repara o mar_

_Há muito mais_

_Pra eu te mostrar_

_Não chore não_

_Não fique triste assim..._

.

- O céu tá tão bonito, você não acha? – a voz tomou-o de surpresa, mas só se contentou em o olhar com os orbes vermelhos meios apagados.

O loiro sorriu abertamente, o russo não gostou muito, desviando assim o olhar.

Ouviu uns passos na areia e o viu de soslaio pegando o seu violino.

- Isso deve ser seu... – comentou inutilmente, o russo sequer o olhou ou assentiu.

O loiro, porém, sequer esperava algo semelhante.

Simplesmente sentou-se do seu lado recostando o instrumento em suas pernas. O outro se abraçou às suas próprias, decidido a não mostrar qualquer expressão.

Foram cinco minutos largos e incômodos.

- Estava bonito. – disse o loiro casualmente.

Cinco segundos.

- Humph. – fez nada mais que aterrar ainda mais o rosto entre as pernas unidas, deixando ver apenas os tons azuis do cabelo.

O loiro chegou um pouco mais perto levando uma mão para próximo das madeixas acariciando-as lentamente num consolo inocente. O outro levantou a cabeça olhando-o incrédulo, até o momento em que os orbes se encontraram.

Os reflexos se misturaram deixando fluir palavras não ditas. O mais velho baixou o olhar, uma lágrima solitária escapou rolando devagar.

- Eu queria ir para casa. – soltou pesado e inconsolável.

Os olhos azuis fecharam-se e as testas se encontraram. Tocou sua bochecha apartando a lágrima com dedos aveludados.

Sim, estava doendo, e muito.

.

_Eu te amo tanto_

_Que teu pranto_

_Fez-se canto_

_Pra mim_

_Sorria por favor_

_Tenha esperança_

.

O loiro ficou apenas lá. Os braços curtos rodeando-o. Sentindo como ele era tão diferente, até no cheiro.

"Kai tinha um cheiro gelado" – pensou.

E de repente, aquele menino que ele viu entrar em sua sala, com aquelas roupas escuras e aquele olhar vermelho como de um vampiro tal qual via nos filmes apavorantes da TV, se transformou num garotinho assustado, sozinho no mundo, largado, e sem ter aonde ir.

Era como seu próprio reflexo só que ao contrário, logicamente.

.

_Quê que você tem?_

_Conta pra mim?_

_Não quero ver você triste assim,_

_Não fique triste,_

_O mundo é bom,_

_A felicidade até existe._

_Enxuga a lágrima,_

_Pare de chorar,_

_Cê vai ver que tudo vai passar._

_Você vai sorrir outra vez,_

_Que mal alguém lhe fez?_

_Conta pra mim?_

_Não quero ver você triste assim._

.

- Hei Kai, você tem um lugar para onde voltar? – perguntou casualmente, obtendo apenas um gesto negativo. – Eu também não tenho. – sorriu tristemente. – Mas você pode voltar pra mim, se você quiser...

Um comentário meio bobo, saindo fluidamente, apenas um pedido desajeitado de afeição.

O russo achou engraçado...

...

...

_Sente o céu,_

_E esse luar,_

_Que eu quero ver,_

_No teu olhar,_

_Eu só queria,_

_Ter você pra mim._

.

Dali em diante os dias se passavam assim: num piscar de olhos. À tarde caindo e os dois apenas andando, ora ou outra resmungando ante as mãos vermelhas, quase roxas dos castigos da professora. Mas ao menos eles ainda tinham um ao outro, e isso era o suficiente.

.

Olha, vamos sair,

Pra quê saber aonde ir,

Só quero ver você sorrir

Enxugue a lágrima.

Não chore mais.

Olhe que céu azul,

Azul até de mais,

Esqueça o mal,

Pense só no bem,

Que assim a felicidade um dia vem

Agora uma canção,

Canta pra mim?

Não quero ver você tão triste assim.

.

E antes de qualquer coisa, o pensamento era mútuo: Eu estarei lá para você.

...

...

Continua...

...

...

Creio eu que o único capítulo sendo uma Song fic. Não saiu como eu esperava, mas ainda sim havia gostado de como tinha ficado, e talvez apenas eu ache...

Mas é isso...

Bey-jos e até.


	3. Chapter 3

#Bakuten Shoot Beyblade não me pertence.

A música que consta no capítulo é "Minuet in G minor, J.S. Bach".

Boa leitura.

**...**

**Capítulo 2**

Tudo passou muito rápido. As cicatrizes foram sumindo. Tudo foi mudando. Uns cresceram, outros nem tanto, e uns apenas ficaram pelo caminho.

Era pouco mais que sete da noite. O bicolor andava pela academia de música. Os passos ronronavam pelo chão amadeirado.

Uns quadros aqui, outros acolá. Um trompete numa parede. Um violoncelo numa cabine ali perto. Prateleiras repletas de flautas-doce – provavelmente para os novatos que já não viriam.

Seguiu o corredor até chegar à penúltima sala, uma que já não era usada há vários anos.

As paredes carcomidas, a tinta das paredes encardidas, as carteiras velhas com quase metade delas faltando. Franziu o cenho ao ver a régua, a única que não trazia muitas boas recordações.

.

O loiro corria sem parar. Depois de tantos anos, não acreditava que o havia visto.

Mandou as aulas ao diabo e saiu correndo desenfreado atrás do russo.

Os passos quase quebrando as tábuas velhas. Olhou de sala em sala.

Por demônios, por que aquele corredor tinha que ser tão grande?

.

Viu o instrumento empoeirado. Soprou levantando uma nuvem de poeira. O arco até que estava em bom estado.

Metodicamente levou acima da clavícula esquerda e apoiando de leve no ombro esquerdo. Separou um pouco as pernas. O corpo ereto e o busto para frente.

Pensou na primeira composição que veio à mente.

.

Parou quando chegava próximo à antepenúltima sala. A velha melodia tão conhecida, o tom choroso que sacudiu seu peito, assim como a primeira vez.

- _Minueto em G menor, J.S. Bach. – _assim como constava no método.

As notas se alternando em um vaivém, subidas e descidas leves, uma melodia suave, repetindo uma e outra vez e logo seguia decrescentemente.

Os braços movendo-se de forma pressurosa passando suavemente pelas cordas.

Voltava-se melodicamente doce, as notas um pouco rápidas subindo de intensidade, ficando mais altas e depois voltando a baixar ficando num tom quase inaudível, até o memento em que a música se voltou mais dramática.

Estava tão ritmado e compassado que via até as gotas de suor e o cabelo desarranjando, enquanto as notas ficavam mais rápidas, mais difíceis, mais intensas, arrestando anseios e lástimas para só então retomar a calmaria e lentamente acabar numa nota longa que se esvaia pela sala.

Era tão nostálgico que teve vontade de chorar.

.

- Kai... – metade do rosto estava escondida pela parede.

Os vermelhos captaram rapidamente os azuis. Sorriu.

- Max. – a voz firme, mais grave do que ele imaginava e um tanto quanto rouca.

Foi rápido e meio brusco, mas precisava daquilo. Um abraço apertado, só para matar a saudade. Apertou a camisa branca do maior sentindo o cheiro fino da fragrância. É claro, não esperava mais nada, menos ainda do afago na cabeleira loira. O maior exalou as madeixas, um cheiro doce de xampu e de Max.

.

_- Para onde foi o Kai? – perguntou à professora, seu rosto parecia mais rude, mais enraivecido. _

_- Voltou para onde deveria estar. – e nada mais foi dito._

_._

- Sinto muito. – a voz baixa, como que lendo seus pensamentos.

Sentiu um movimento entre seus braços, Max negava. A felicidade quase transbordando pelos olhos.

Passou um tempo ali, apenas agarrado àquela doce lembrança. Tinha tanta coisa para falar, mas tinha medo de tudo se desvair no momento em que fizesse qualquer ruído.

Um pigarreia foi o que lhes tirou do transe.

Os cabelos estavam branquinhos e arrumados num rabo de cavalo. O rosto cheio de rugas mal encoberta pela maquiagem fraquíssima que apenas lhe dava alguma pouca juventude.

O maior beijou-lhe ternamente a testa.

- Falamos depois. – disse num sussurro. – Apenas ligue a TV hoje à noite, seu canal favorito...

Saíram os dois deixando apenas o loiro com o rosto vermelho até as orelhas.

- Hein?

...

Continua...


	4. Chapter 4

#Bakuten Shoot Beyblade não me pertence.

As músicas aqui usadas são: "Minuet in G minor, J.S. Bach"; "Menuet BMV Anh"; "André Rieu - The godfather"; "Mozart – Serenade".

Boa leitura.

...

**Capítulo 3**

Voltava para seu domicílio um tanto quanto desnorteado. Ainda sentia o cheiro de sua fragrância. Não havia captado muito bem o que havia acontecido, mas se sentiu estranho e ainda naquele momento sentia o mesmo: as borboletas no estômago fazendo-lhe cócegas, e o rosto quente como em brasas.

"_Apenas ligue a TV hoje à noite, seu canal favorito..."._

Abriu mecanicamente a porta e foi direto para o banheiro. A água fria tal qual gelo, quase deu um salto quando atingiu suas costas.

Deixou-se naquele frio apenas lembrando-se daqueles breves momentos e repetindo várias e várias vezes.

"_Apenas ligue a TV..."._

- A TV! – saiu apressado apenas com a toalha envolta da cintura.

As mãos ainda meio molhadas procuraram o controle da TV. Não estava debaixo do travesseiro. Nem atrás, nem debaixo dessa, nem da mesinha. Nem na prateleira, nem na estante, nem debaixo do tapete, nem encima da TV.

- Cadê?! – e o controle ali, encima do sofá.

Quase soltou um palavrão quando avistou a danada. Mas a TV não quis ligar de jeito nenhum.

- Liga, liga, liga, liga logo! – resmungava quase a ponto de afundar o botão. Pobre do controle, não tinha pilha.

- Merda! – saiu para a cozinha sem nem saber onde encontra-las. Voltou e com uma fúria desenfreada tirou as pilhas do controle do som. Não encaixavam. – Ah, qual é? – procurou outro e por sorte encontrou mais um que sequer sabia de onde era, importava-lhe apenas as malditas pilhas que finalmente encaixaram. Mas a desgraçada mais uma vez não quis ligar. Apertou o botão repetidas vezes, olhou mais para o lado, a tomada enrolada num cantinho.

Deu uma tapa na própria testa. Ligou na tomada e finalmente a desventurada ligou. Passou e passou de canais, deu por si e já tinha passado há muito. Voltou umas dezessete vezes até chegar ao canal desejado.

A programação mostrava apenas belas jovens numa apresentação de valsa.

- É isso? – coçou a cabeça, levemente confuso.

O programa logo chegou aos comerciais e ele se acostou mais no sofá.

Apenas os comerciais repetitivos de instrumentos, CDs, filmes...

_- Ainda hoje, às 09h45min da noite, apresentação da renomada escola russa, _Krasnyy val's. – dizia o anúncio com uma música de fundo conhecida.

Ficou estático por alguns segundos lembrando-se – ou tentando lembrar-se - da melodia.

Levantou-se e olhou para o relógio: 08h03min. Ainda era muito cedo.

_._

Vestiu-se com roupas pesadas, estava frio naquela noite. Procurou algo que comer, e ficou assistindo o restante das apresentações até que começasse o próximo espetáculo.

Foram danças de ballet, orquestras sinfônicas, apresentações de valsa a tango. Violino, harpa, violoncelo. Solos, duetos, trinetos, quartetos, quintetos. Coros e ainda faltava muito para o programa começar. Deitou de bruços no sofá e recostou uma almofada encima da cabeça. Acabou cochilando por alguns minutos.

De repente ouviu vozes melódicas em uma língua que ele não conhecia. As vozes eram doces e angelicais fazendo-o duvidar se não eram editadas ou ao menos se não havia mesmo um único instrumento de fundo. Abriu os olhos preguiçosamente e na tela da TV as donas das vozes angélicas. Eram moças esbeltas em roupas brancas. Algumas tinham vozes mais agudas que outras, mas pareciam calmas diante à melodia suave, que provavelmente, porém, havia demorado bastante tempo para ser aprendida.

Era apenas uma abertura curta de pouco menos de um minuto e meio.

No final elas retiraram-se lentamente arrastando o tecido sedoso pelo palco. Detrás delas, o resto palco se iluminou mostrando um sem número de músicos com os mais variados instrumentos musicais. O maestro logo se pronunciou e pôs-se a fazer breves agradecimentos e saudações em sua língua mãe. Foi ao seu respectivo espaço preparado para assumir seu papel.

A primeira melodia o pegou despreparado.

_Minueto em G menor, J.S. Bach._

Rapidamente, num gesto ao instintivo, começou a observar todos os rostos que podia, uma vez ou outra se perdia quando a câmera mudava de ângulo. Procurou e procurou, mas não o achou. Continuou ouvindo aquela doce melodia chorosa com ar de alteza. Ouvi-la em grupo era como ouvir mil gaivotas chorando, mas era bonito, disso tinha certeza. Ficou hipnotizado pela música e mais ainda pelos movimentos frenéticos dos muitos arcos que se moviam quase da mesma forma e no mesmo tempo. Fechou os olhos sentindo a música e os acordes arranjados, as notas acidentando-se e voltando ao tom puro. A melodia, porém, não durou mais que uns poucos minutos para logo partir para outra.

Ali ele ficou apenas ouvindo as doces melodias que por pouco não o adormeciam. Umas mais alegres outras mais tristes, umas agitadas, outras dramáticas. Uma vez ou outra um espetáculo de fogos surgia adornando o palco e o céu.

Mal havia notado as três horas que passaram voando, já estavam na penúltima música: _Serenade, de Mozart. _Rápida e sútil, alegre e cheia de suspense. Havia movimentos frenéticos, quase robóticos, ou mesmo metódicos. Ia e vinham com notas ligeiras, feito raios e trovões enquanto chegava o auge da música: Um dramático fragmento que seguia em notas crescentes de decrescentes, repetindo-se em diferentes tons, porém, no mesmo compasso, terminando grave como um último relampejo de uma tempestade e voltava à sutileza como a chegada da primavera, mas dando ainda algumas palpitadas enquanto as notas se misturavam e quase se atrapalhavam chegando enfim ao seu ponto limite.

Os músicos ficaram algum tempo parados, uns e outros fechando os cadernos de partituras. A maioria deles havia saído do palco deixando apenas um punhado deles. O grupinho se posicionou à frente, e dentre eles, no centro, quem menos esperava, visto que tinha toda a atenção na orquestra. Os cabelos rebeldes agora penteados para trás, o brilho irredutível dos olhos vermelhos, a pele em meio à luz do palco, parecia reluzir. Não conseguiu olhar para ninguém mais, apenas àquele jovem que posicionava lentamente o violino entre os ombros.

...

Continua...


	5. Chapter 5

#Bakuten Shoot Beyblade não me pertence.

A música usada no capítulo é: "The godfather – André Rieu".

Boa leitura...

...

...

**Capítulo 4**

- _The godfather. – _anunciou o maestro.

E logo foi embalado pela melodia tristonha, os movimentos bastante lentos e o tom extremamente dramático que tomava a cada nota. Voltava lentamente o jovem, enquanto os restantes permaneciam num tom baixo e logo tudo voltava num volume elevado de violinos lacrimosos e tons desesperados, as vozes no fundo que de alguma maneira pareciam suplicar algo aos céus e logo voltando a um único instrumento com notas que se arrastavam lastimosamente pelo ar e escorrendo pelo chão como pronunciando suas últimas palavras.

E uma salva de palmas logo tomou conta do lugar. Foi exatamente nesse momento, em que a câmera ainda posicionada entre alguns jovens no palco, que viu um estranho movimento. A cabeça do jovem bicolor estava abaixada e seus olhos cerrados, ele parecia cantarolar algo, mas pronunciava muda e tão lentamente como que esperando ser decifrado. Max chegou mais perto da tela da TV:

- Es... Pe... Ro... Que... Tenha... Gos... Ta... Do.../ Fiz... Por... Vo... ... Cê... Max. – concluiu vendo seus lábios pronunciando seu nome com gosto.

Sentiu o ar faltando, o coração a mil ainda tentando perceber o que havia acabado de ver – ou o que achava que tinha visto.

Levantou-se num salto disposto a encontrar algumas respostas.

.

Sequer pensou em como chegaria àquela construção, menos ainda em como entraria num local tão _cortês_.

Não esperava aquela multidão nas ruas, provavelmente eram do grande sem número de pessoas que haviam comparecido ao espetáculo de há pouco, seria difícil saber, mas tinha esperanças de ainda encontra-lo lá.

Empurrou e esbarrou inúmeras pessoas, se perdia entre a onda da multidão, nenhum rosto ali era conhecido, ademais que naquele tempo frio, mal dava para distinguir algo, nem sequer aquela cabeleira cianótica que passou do seu lado.

Chegou à construção enorme onde havia ocorrida a orquestra de mais cedo. Já não tinha quase ninguém, apenas uns e outros saindo em seus carros importados. Tentou visualizar adentro, mas havia muitos guardas na entrada e um resto de multidão que anda havia. Chegou próximo de um sujeito tentando conseguir alguma informação.

- Com licença, posso pedir uma informação? – perguntou docemente, o outro o olhou de cima abaixo notando as vestimentas "peculiares" do jovem loiro.

- Diga. – disse frio tirando um maço de cigarro do bolso do paletó.

- Eu procuro por um músico chamado Kai, Kai Hiwatari.

- O violinista?

- Isso. – seus olhos brilharam esperançosos.

- Ele saiu ainda há pouco. – disse acendendo o cigarro.

- Ah... Bom, obrigado e desculpe incomodar... – baixou o olhar, decepcionado.

O outro o olhou e se sentiu inquieto.

- Olha... Sabe, ele saiu caminhando, mas o chofer continua por aqui, ele deve saber alguma coisa, Hiwatari ainda deve estar pelas redondezas...

Max levantou o olhar rápido.

- Onde ele está?

- Ali no canto. – indicou a direção.

- Muito obrigado! – e saiu sem mais.

Chegou até o chofer rapidamente, mas este olhava apenas de um lado para o outro.

- Com licença, poderia me dizer se Kai ainda está por aqui? – perguntou cauteloso.

- Bem garoto, eu também gostaria de saber, ele sequer veio aqui. – disse ainda sem dar muita atenção ao garoto.

Mas o que ele esperava? Provavelmente naquele momento Kai já poderia estar longe e falando com pessoas ricas e influentes, afinal, sendo agora um músico de sucesso, por que teria tempo para ele?

Tantos anos haviam se passado, não deveria esperar menos vindo da situação. O ocorrido poderia ser muito bem apenas um artifício da sua mente, ou no máximo, um simples capricho, mas ele era bobo o suficiente para acreditar que tudo era real e que de alguma maneira, Kai ainda se importava com ele.

Max continuou a caminhar lentamente até a sua casa. Demorou bem mais do que antes, mas isso pouco lhe importava. Levantou a gola da camisa procurando algum conforto, a noite seguia fria.

Dias e dias ele tentou esquecer. O jovem novato e seu único amigo havia sumido. Tentou suprimir a saudade – e uma mescla de algo que ainda não sabia nomear. Mas aquela não era a primeira vez, contudo doía, só não sabia bem por que doía mais quando se lembrava dele.

Mas tudo já havia acontecido. Não tinha outra escolha senão seguir em frente, mesmo que apenas em fragmentos.

Logo começou a chover, uma chuva cinzenta e suja. No chão, um incômodo vapor do asfalto, e nas bochechas, gotas quentes e frias.

"_Espero que tenha gostado. Fiz por você, Max."_

E mesmo assim buscou – ainda que inutilmente – se desgarrar dessas doces palavras.

.

Continua...


	6. Chapter 6

#Bakuten Shoot beyblade não me pertence.

#Aya, Vih e Ianov são OCs meus. (No caso de Ianov, ele faz um papel diferente aqui, e nada tem a ver com a fanfic "Voltando atrás".).

Boa leitura...

...

...

**Capítulo 5**

Virou a esquina, logo chegaria a casa, deitaria na cama e dormiria até o outro dia, esperando que ao amanhecer tudo estivesse bem.

Procurou a chave num dos bolsos de forma apressada, precisava chegar a casa o mais rápido possível, sentia-se a ponto de transbordar. Um raio tomou conta dos céus fazendo-o estremecer, e depois do barulho estarrecedor, encontrou-o, sentado num dos degraus. O terno estava encharcado, as madeixas azuladas coladas ao rosto, os ombros meio tensos do frio. Parou de andar e o rosto contrário ergueu-se.

Foi como se se vissem pela primeira vez, ambos estarrecidos, sem mover um músculo. Os ventos vinham fortes e gélidos, mas nada, nem o barulho na avenida, nem as gotas pesadas do temporal, nem os raios que ameaçavam cair sobre suas cabeças, absolutamente nada os tiravam daquele transe.

Os azuis mesclando-se com os vermelhos. A coragem momentaneamente perdida.

Foram três minutos contados – ou talvez alguns segundos mais. Um trovão brandiu no ar, os ombros menores tremeram, e quase num salto correu até o russo.

- O que tá fazendo aqui?

- Esperando... – disse quase num sussurro, dando meio sorriso no qual o loiro não percebeu.

Max buscou a fechadura entre a escuridão, as mãos meio trêmulas. Quando abriu, puxou o russo num movimento quase inconsciente.

O russo, por sua vez, nada disse apenas se contentou em olhar o loiro agitando-se para lá e cá. Tirou a camisa pesada e encharcada jogando em algum lugar qualquer, ficando apenas com uma camisa fina que se colava ao seu corpo. Andou em direção ao bicolor, em sem pensar duas vezes, fez questão de lhe tirar aquele peso, tirando primeiramente seu paletó e afrouxando sua gravata. Andou até alguma parte do seu quarto e retornou com uma toalha, teve ficar na ponta dos pés para alcançar-lhe o topo da cabeça, o russo inclinou-se ligeiramente para facilitar o trabalho enquanto ele esfregava a toalha pela cabeleira azulada – é claro que poderia facilmente fazê-lo, mas não iria negar tão preciosa hospitalidade, ainda mais vindo do loiro.

Max praticamente mastigava a própria língua com uma enorme dúvida que estava prestes a saltar-lhe da boca. Entreabriu os lábios.

- Por que estava na chuva? – o bicolor perguntou primeiro.

O loiro instantaneamente parou de mover-se, uma parte do tecido grosso inclinou-se para uma das laterais deixando à vista do loiro, os orbes vermelhos do russo.

- Fui ao mercado... – respondeu evitando o contato visual.

- Fechado? – inquiriu rindo internamente.

- É... – foi afastando-se gradualmente deixando a toalha ainda na grenha azulada.

Na situação em que estava Max não entendia muita coisa, o russo, quando parecia ter ido embora, apareceu-lhe do nada, quando lhe abandonou pela segunda vez, o estava esperando. E falava como se nada houvesse acontecido, tão natural que lhe irritava deveras.

- Chateado por que parti? – as mãos maiores traçaram um caminho entre as bochechas levemente coradas do loiro.

Max não sabia muito bem como responder àquilo.

- Krasnyy val's é uma escola de música muito antiga, ela foi fundada durante a segunda guerra mundial e basicamente por isso leva esse nome, ele levava leveza e pureza através de suas músicas nos mais variados tons e instrumentos. Durante décadas, os músicos dessa escola faziam apresentações ao ar livre, uns e outros se atreviam a compartilhar tão belo dom aos soldados e camponeses. Cerca de trezentos deles foram mortos, a escola foi reestruturada diversas vezes, e apesar de todos os contras, até hoje se mantém de pé. Na Rússia ela é mantida como um tesouro, e passada de geração em geração a cada filho ou filha que desenvolvem o dom para a música, é um símbolo da família Hiwatari. Mas sabe Max... Eu era filho único...

- Então...

- Quando eu adquiri _conhecimento suficiente_, me levaram de volta...

.

- _Não! Não quer o ir embora! Eu quero ficar aqui!_

_- Vamos garoto, entre no carro!_

_- Eu não quero! Max! Por favor! Ajudem-me! Alguém!_

_._

- Depois que você foi embora, eu fiquei um mês naquela escola, depois eu e meu pai nos mudamos e tive que largar a música para estudar advocacia, mas eu falhei. – sorriu orgulhoso.

- Se você quer você consegue... – retribuiu o sorriso.

- É. Então eu voltei para cá para fazer faculdade de música.

- Ele cedeu? – perguntou descrente.

- Ele cedeu. – afirmou abafando o riso.

- Fico feliz que tenha cumprido a promessa... – tocou a testa contrária com a sua própria.

- Fico grato por ainda se lembrar... – fechou os olhos ante as doces lembranças.

- Promessa é promessa, e até onde eu me lembro, nunca quebrei uma só. – o hálito quente misturava-se entre as respirações que de pouco em pouco se entrecortavam. – _Não importa onde, menos ainda as circunstâncias, eu sempre irei voltar pra você_... – os lábios chegavam mais próximos, as palavras provocavam leves arrepios cada vez que se roçavam.

Uma mão aproximou-se da cintura estreita do menor, aproximando os corpos ao mesmo tempo em que distribuía doces carícias, os lábios brincando com a paciência alheia, as peles ainda molhadas, as roupas encharcadas, a toalha esquecida no canto do rosto do maior foi deslizando à medida que o bicolor foi aproximando-se lentamente. Max, impaciente, diminuiu a distância entre eles – apesar de nunca na vida tê-lo feito com ninguém. Kai sorriu internamente pela impaciência do jovem, mas por hora, apenas brincaria com aqueles lábios finos com um leve sabor adocicado, provava-os como se de um doce tratasse, ao tempo em que deslizava a ponta dos dedos por debaixo da camiseta delineando a curvatura da coluna provocando leves e deliciosos arrepios.

Por um segundo o loiro se espantou pela sensação quente e molhada, algo que impacientemente pedia passagem, sentiu um arrepio e apenas deixou-se levar por ela. As mãos menores subiram pelos braços lentamente até chegar ao pescoço e ergueu-se levemente com o ato.

As sensações eram assaz embriagantes, e algo insólito pedindo-lhes para arraigar aquele momento. As mãos experientes percorreram da baixa e estreita cintura e subiram alçando a camiseta no processo ao tempo em que se voltava ao pescoço alvo do menor brincando com a pele e dando leves mordidos, mas sem machucar. Tocou numa parte sensível obtendo assim mais espaço aproveitando para mordê-lo na altura do maxilar, suspirou propositalmente obtendo uma pele eriçada e um estremecimento aprazível.

- Foi bom enquanto durou... – disse-lhe roucamente ao pé do ouvido.

Sem tempo de um "por que" ou assim, a porta foi aberta de brusco e forte como a ponto de deixar uma longa rachadura na parede.

Os cabelos longos e ruivos, os olhos pardos como um dourado farfalhado. Seu rosto mostrava uma raiva anormal.

- Quinze minutos Kai. – sabia bem o que isso significava para o bicolor.

Max, ainda sem nada perceber, não poderia estar mais vermelho por tamanho "flagra". Atrás dela logo veio outra. A pele acanelada e as madeixas longas e acastanhadas.

- Nossa _Itoku-chan. _Esse seu lado eu não conhecia. – disse desavergonhadamente ao russo.

- Sério, vocês não podem me deixar quieto um dia sequer? – disse-lhes de modo frio elevando o rosto do loiro para próximo do seu.

- Depois do _tour_ você pode ter o tempo que quiser. – disse olhando friamente para o loiro.

- Pelo que eu me lembre, Ianov é o meu empresário. – disse imitando o seu tom frio, mas ainda mais pesado, aumentando assim a tensão.

- Que seja apenas faça o seu trabalho. – penetrou os pardos nos rubis.

Kai suspirou pesadamente com aborrecimento. Chegou perto do rosto ainda vermelho de Max.

- Cinco minutos. – deu um beijo rápido e logo saiu.

...

- Ei primo! Quem é aquele menininho? – perguntou a mais nova andando à sua frente e sem olhá-lo.

- Não é da sua conta. – respondeu seco.

- Mas o vovô vai surtar quando descobrir. – riu divertidamente.

Kai não respondeu.

- Ah, mas ele é bonito, né irmã? Você viu o cabelo dele? E os olhos? Ele é um sonho! – andou cambaleante com um olhar sonhador. – Eu não sabia que esse era seu tipo Kai. – olhou para traz procurando o olhar inquisidor que não viu. – Kai? – Parou de andar. – Ei Aya, ele sumiu. – disse perplexa.

A mais velha olhou para trás com a mesma perplexidade da menor.

- Pirralho...! – fechou o punho com uma ira contida.

.

Enquanto isso, o bicolor simplesmente parou onde começou, numa suíte de luxo, porém, que sabia que iria precisar, e num lugar que certamente nenhuma das primas o iriam achar.

As luzes apagadas e uma música para acompanhar, para Kai, porém, precisava apenas ouvir a sua doce voz.

.

Fim.

.

...

...

Ê porra de final tosco, PQP...

Mas eu sabia que ia terminar mais ou menos assim... No fim, eu não tive gás suficiente para continuar aquilo ali em cima... Mas eu tentei, eu juro que tentei...

Então é isso aí. Desculpe-me pelos erros ortográficos que talvez tenham me escapado.

E tomara que não tenha ficado assim tão ruim...

Julie Stephany, eu espero que tenha gostado. Apesar de que isso seria uma one-shot/Songfic, não podia deixar escapar a chance de misturar música clássica nela... Sorry...

Então encerro aqui...

Bey-jos e até a próxima?


End file.
